Truth revealed
by Ring-Babe
Summary: Angela talks to Booth and Brennan on the computer and uncovers something between them
1. Revelation

**Angela says: **hi

**Temperance Brennan says: **Hi.

**Angela says**: can popcorn go stale

**Temperance Brennan says:**No.

**Angela says:**ok good

**Temperance Brennan says**:Yeah

**Angela says:** so what is new

**Temperance Brennan says:**Nothing. you?

**Angela says:** wha did you do today

**Temperance Brennan says:**Uh, nothing

**Angela says:** are you sure?

**Temperance Brennan says:**Yes. what about you?

**Angela says: **work and got groceries

**Temperance Brennan says:**with who?

**Angela says: **Hodgins

**Temperance Brennan says:**uh, what did you do with hodgins

**Angela says: **watched tv

**Temperance Brennan says:**I got a new case earlier thats bout the most exciting thing

**Angela says:**what

**Temperance Brennan says: **well there was a skeleton found in a sewer pipe approx. 12 years old, the man is about 40

**Angela says:**cool

**Temperance Brennan says: **so how is hodgins

**Angela says:**he is great. how is Booth

**Temperance Brennan says: **he is...great im guessing, not like i know. I havent saw him since after work, we always go to the diner then we part ways and thats exactly what we did

**Angela says: **i know but you might of done something else

**Temperance Brennan says: **NOTHING else not like im putting an emphasis on nothing

**Angela says: **what happened

**Temperance Brennan says: **nothing we just ate and left

**Angela says: **you are lying something else happened

**Temperance Brennan says: **how dare you accuse me of that. im offended

**Angela says:**what did you guys do

**Temperance Brennan says:**nothing trust me

**Angela says**:i will ask him

**Temperance Brennan says:** he wont say anything cause nothing happened

- - - - - - -

**Booth signs in

**Angela says: **hi

**Booth says:**hey angie dont take it personal, i just wanted to cal you that. is Bones on? I heard arond that she got one of these but she didnt tell me

**Angela says:**ya she told me what you two did today

**Booth says: **we uh just went to lunch

**Booth says: **i mean supper well late supper

**Angela says: **then? i want to her your side of the story. She told me everything

**Booth says: **Fine! god, I thought she would be the last one to bust. Okay, heres my side. We finished work and like usual we drove to the diner. We walked in and ordered and we ate and talked and laughed like usual then we were leaving...and we just sort of stared at each other for a moment, minute at the most, and then...we uh, we kissed. But it was for like 10 seconds not even

**Booth says:**Okay i lied, it was minutes

**Angela says:**wow

**Booth says: **angela? god now your laughing, look, Bones and I are just friends, and the least you could do was be kind i mean we watch you and hodgins make out

**Angela says:**that is sweet that you kissed and hey we arn't that bad?

**Booth says: **How, now Bones and I are gonna be all awkward at work. you two are BAD

**Angela says: **how are we bad

**Booth says: **You are bad beacuse you sit there and taunt a relationship thats Bones and I, apparently have, which we dont, and you just assume cause we kiss, you and hodgins make out like a cheetah on cocaine

**Angela says: **Cheetahs on cocaine? this bed smells like....nevernind

**Booth says:**smells like..............

**Angela says:**sweat

**Booth says:**okay, never mind

**Angela says:**i dont know why

**Booth says:**sure you dont angie

**Angela says:**i dont

**Booth says:**right

- - - -- -

**Angela says: **how was your dessert?

**Temperance Brennan says:**well i had pie but i dont see how that is important

**Angela says:**i mean the kiss

**Temperance Brennan says:**what, what kiss

**Angela says:**you and told me

**Temperance Brennan says: **oh my god im gonna kill agreed that it was to be kept secret

**Angela says:**i wont tell anyone

**Temperance Brennan says:**well it didnt mean nothing okay, i have something to tell you and you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Hodgins

**Angela says:**ok i promise

**Temperance Brennan says: **no i cant tell you

**Angela says: **yes you can

**Temperance Brennan says:**okay

**Temperance Brennan says: **well after the kiss happened, i was sort of brought into thinking of all of the times that booth has either saved me, comforted me, or just talked with me and I realized how much i really do care for him. i mean i would have taken a bullet for him too

**Angela says: **awww first love. that is so sweet

**Temperance Brennan says: **Angela,, a good friend woudl isten.im thinking of resigning

**Angela says: **WHAT WHY

**Temperance Brennan says: **because its getting too complicated. i mean Booth is in love with Cam. we kissed about three times and i dont think i can handle is

**Angela says: **i mean if you resign who will i talk to at work

**Temperance Brennan says: **here i am ranting about my problems, you talk about hodgins all you want. you can talk to hodgins and Cam and Zach

**Angela says: **you need to stay you are amazing at your job and shouldnt let some stupid guy get in your way

**Temperance Brennan says: **well mine and Booth's relationship is ruined, and were partners if i ask for a new partner, he will get suspicious and if i continue, i will have to watch him and Cam together

**Angela says:**well ignore her

**Temperance Brennan says:**okay ill try, just for you and hodgins and zach

**Angela says: **thank you

**Temperance Brennan says: **and i owe it to booth and sweets. i mean we do go through couples counselling

**Angela says:**i need a new computer this one is sssooooooooooooo slow

**Temperance Brennan says: g**its okay


	2. talking to hodgins

*Hodgins has signed in*

**Angela says:** Hey Handsome :)

**Hodgins says**:Hey Ange

**Angela says: **You will never guess what happened today?

**Hodgins says:**What?

**Angela says:**Someone was Kissing

**Hodgins says:** I know

**Angela says:**how?

**Hodgins says:** I was kinda in the janitors closet with you

**Angela says:** I dont mean us

**Hodgins says:** then who?

**Angela says:** I promised not to say

**Hodgins says:** But you got me interested. Please beautiful?

**Angela says: **Fine but you cant say a word.

**Hodgins says**:Okay.

**Angela says:** Booth and Brennan

**Hodgins says:** are you serious?

**Angela says: **Yes!

**Hodgins says: **That is great now there wont be the sexual tension ignored between them

**Angela says: **I know but is Booth still dating Cam?

**Hodgins says: **I think

**Angela says:** Well he will do the right thing

**Hodgins says:** which is?

**Angela says: **dump Cam for his amazingest and beautifulest and smartest Bones.

**Hodgins says:**Think he will?

**Angela says:** I know he will

**Hodgins says: **well this is great

**Angela says: **so lunch, closet or office?

**Hodgins says: **closet

**Angela says: **okay i will see you in an hour. needa go talk to booth. bye.

**Hodgins says: **bye

***Angela has signed out***

**Hodgins says: **I Love You Angela


End file.
